


welcome home

by wuhwuh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Model Mingyu, the neighbour au you didn't ask for, vet wonwoo, we love a dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhwuh/pseuds/wuhwuh
Summary: Wonwoo longed for a splash of colour to life. Enter Mingyu — his neighbour — and he’s given exactly that.Except they’ve never gotten along, Mingyu loses his keys and their messy history is the only thing that holds it together.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 34
Kudos: 136





	1. a tragic story, starring you and me

Wonwoo lost track of time. It’s a regular occurrence for him — comfortably relaxed on his couch, his laptop propped on his lap, emails from the clinic long forgotten as a rerun of an old drama oddly attracts Wonwoo, his cheap dinner left on the coffee table to clean later.

He guesses it’s somewhere in the dead of night as the channel plays reruns, though it isn’t surprising for him. His life wasn’t filled with a spark nor something film worthy, but that reality was accepted long ago.

Nevertheless, his life kept him busy. Overworking was better than dreaming of a reality he can’t have. The last interesting thing he experienced was helping deliver four healthy baby puppies last winter.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he imagined small and intricate scenarios that would add colour to his mundane lifestyle. Spice it up; add a little flavour.

That wasn’t happening soon.

Like he said, he accepted it, so he’s going to head over to his door and tell whoever the _hell_ is knocking at his door to leave him alone.

Wonwoo didn’t even know if it was considered a knock. They were more like irregular thuds. Slow and irritating. Not to mention that it was at a strange hour. It could be a murderer standing at his door.

Nah, that sounds impossible.

He opened the door without checking video camera to see who was outside. Close to starting a cranky complaint, the taste in Wonwoo’s mouth becomes distasteful when he sees the mystery knocker.

It was Wonwoo’s neighbour. All of a sudden, Wonwoo regrets checking beforehand.

Kim Mingyu. The six foot piece of perfection from head to toe who lives across Wonwoo, golden skin and a physique that has others swept off their feet and on their knees. Simplified, he was ridiculously hot.

But would Wonwoo admit that? He wouldn’t dare boost Mingyu’s ego. Mingyu just added another lovely problem to Wonwoo’s miserable life.

And there he was — this six foot dreamboat — leaning against Wonwoo’s door frame, out of place strands from his gelled hair, formal attire uncomfortably fitted around his slouched figure. A faint smell of alcohol hits Wonwoo’s nose before the scent drastically becomes stronger. Wonwoo grunts at the contact.

What he doesn’t realise is that Mingyu is on him. Until Mingyu begins singing children songs next to Wonwoo’s ears.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo cringes at the warmth of Mingyu being hunched over, “Mingyu get off me.”

Of course Mingyu won’t listen. His arms are locked around Wonwoo and the latter finds it incredibly difficult to hold the both of them up. Wonwoo begins to wonder what made Mingyu this way but at the same time he didn’t really have a care in the world.

What Wonwoo _did_ care about is the fact Mingyu is clinging onto him and Wonwoo can’t carry this heavy man — it’s late and this situation is uncalled for.

“I’m giving you until three to let go.” Wonwoo commands. Mingyu stomps to this. _Child_ , Wonwoo irks.

“My keys…” Mingyu stumbles, drawn out vowels, “They’re… They’re not with me… Wonwoo…”

And it sounded convincing until Mingyu bursts out with giggles, changing Wonwoo’s mind. Mingyu was drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. It makes Wonwoo almost feel angry.

Clenching his teeth, he begins to count.

“One…” Nothing from Mingyu. Wonwoo adds a bit more aggression. “… Two…”

He still hasn’t responded to the threat. Wonwoo huffs internally — he’s seriously considering pushing Mingyu and slamming the door to his face. That’ll teach him to not disturb Wonwoo’s night.

“Don’t make me finish. I’ve given you your chance.” Mingyu warmly hums at Wonwoo’s warning. _What’s up with this guy?_ “Three—“

Quiet clicks of heels and a mixture of paper rustling and a constant sound of a moving item distracts Wonwoo from pushing his drunk neighbour. He freezes, hoping to not be heard. Mingyu ruins it with his continuation of the children songs.

Wonwoo sharply sighs, ready to push Mingyu before the sound comes to a complete stop at Wonwoo’s door, revealing the figure.

She was a young girl — a high schooler, Wonwoo reckons — wearing in a light blue dress with white accents, a plain white headband framing her face alongside long, dark hair. Wonwoo doesn’t remember meeting a high schooler before, so being someone Wonwoo knew was out of the question.

He hasn’t seen this girl in his life.

She’s still looking at them and Wonwoo begins to feel small. A _teenager_ is making Wonwoo feel small. This hasn’t happened since forever.

Wonwoo chews the inside of his lip. _Is this high schooler judging me? Why is she looking at me for so long?_

He tries to think of the most suitable thing to say. _Who are you? Is there something you need? Why are you looking at me?_ Wonwoo has no idea. His brain feels like it’s been switched off from the alcohol; the smell, no less.

Finding something to say, his thoughts sidetrack to the large suitcase behind her and countless of bags hung around her arms. Even weirder, the longer Wonwoo stares at the young girl, resemblances of Mingyu slowly form on her face.

“Mingyu!” She exclaims — _this person knows Mingyu now?_ — getting on her tiptoes to see a small glimpse of Mingyu’s face. “There you are…”

A hand is placed on her chest as she sighs, eyes closed. Her arms are thin and Wonwoo has a slight feeling they’ll snap from the amount of bags dangling on her arms. Speechless, Wonwoo doesn’t realise he’s looking straight back at the girl when she looks up at him.

She gasps, lips a curve away from smiling. “You must be my brother’s boyfriend! You’re a lot taller than he described,”

 _Mingyu’s dating?_ Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. He didn’t even know Mingyu had a sister, let alone a dating life. Wonwoo shook the thoughts off. He had no reason to care — Mingyu could get anyone who he wanted. Typical.

His thoughts pass over his head when Mingyu leans forward, losing Wonwoo’s balance. Luckily, Wonwoo latches his arms around the other’s waist and they remain as they are. It’s getting really uncomfortable for Wonwoo, but throwing Mingyu to the floor while his sister watches wouldn’t give the best reaction.

As Wonwoo stays lost in thought, Mingyu’s sister continues to watch the two males. When they move, she gets a peek of the television and the drama playing. Like a lightbulb flickering on, something unknown influences her to add another detail to this made-up story that she’s watching.

“Mingyu didn’t tell us you live together,” she comments, eyes innocent.

Wonwoo didn’t hear it. Well, he did, but that comment acted like white noise becuase of Mingyu’s struggle to find the best way to lay his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“How much did he drink?” Wonwoo asks, more irritated than concerned.

“By the looks of it, a lot.” Mingyu’s sister replies. “It was his high school friend’s bachelor party. I thought my brother knew better.” She tuts, looking at her nails in dismissal.

Right, Mingyu went back to his hometown. As expected Mingyu didn’t tell Wonwoo — hell, why would he — but Wonwoo got the unwanted information from outside sources. _Outside sources_ meaning the two people he questions as his friends.

Wonwoo surprisingly _does_ remember the last thing Mingyu said to him which was a loving _fuck you_. Wonwoo guesses they argued that day. Not surprising for their daily routine.

However, it made sense to Wonwoo. It explained the abnormal, blissful silence Wonwoo didn’t question. But now that Mingyu was back, Wonwoo began to wonder why Mingyu arrived before Sunday. It’s Friday today.

“What type of bachelor party is that…” Wonwoo mumbles, speaking up after. “I thought Mingyu was staying until the end of the week.”

“He told us he wanted to go home right after the party. I think his work called him.”

“Oh.”

“Mom told me to help Mingyu, but I’m sure he’ll be fine in your hands, right?”

How does Wonwoo respond to that?

Wonwoo can only get his words up to his throat before Mingyu slurs, “Just go already! You’re so annoying!”

Mingyu’s sister mimics him in a whiny voice, “Watch your alcohol consumption next time you big baby!” Wonwoo can’t deny it, but for a single child like himself, the quarrel was funny to watch.

His sister moves closer to the two and hands the suitcase while finally putting down all the bags, spinning cheerfully when she’s free from the weight.

She tugs Mingyu’s clothes. “I’m going now. Call us when you wake up, okay Mingyu?” With no response she turns to Wonwoo, a grateful expression in her eyes, slightly softened. “It was really nice meeting you, um…”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows rise, lips slightly parted before his mind connects the pieces together. _She’s asking for your name, idiot_. Wonwoo wants to slap the stupidity out of himself.

“Wonwoo.” He replies in one go, holding his breath.

Mingyu’s sister smiles, similar to how Mingyu smiles. “Thank you for looking after my brother Wonwoo. Sorry for disturbing you, I’ll get going!”

Wonwoo wants to correct her statement for _many_ reasons but only manages, “Get home safely,” awkwardly.

“How did my brother get someone this caring and cute?” She pouts with jealousy, patting her drunk brother’s back. Mingyu whines at the touch, wriggling. She giggles. “Good job Mingyu. Goodnight!”

Wonwoo just smiles, watching her step into the elevators, observing the corners of the interior.

The elevator doors close and Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate to drag Mingyu inside, letting him slouch over the couch. Wonwoo slightly scowls that the drama episode finished, but right now he needed to find Mingyu’s key. He’ll probably look for a website that recaps the episode later.

Hands stiff, Wonwoo _carefully_ pats around Mingyu for his key. He hates this, he hates the smell of alcohol, he hates Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn’t go any lower than the man’s torso and assumes Mingyu doesn’t have his key on him.

Wonwoo could also guess Mingyu’s passcode to his apartment. Sadly, that would only be half of their security system that had been installed for a while. A key and four digit passcode; two factor authentication, or something like that.

Wonwoo knows it’s for protection but it was also inconvenient at times. Pretty dumb if you asked him.

Now, Mingyu’s password. Wonwoo’s sure with Mingyu’s simple brain that it would be the male’s birthday. Problem is that Wonwoo doesn’t know Mingyu’s birthday. For someone he’s known for a long time, their troubled history results in Wonwoo knowing nothing about Mingyu.

Well, it wasn’t a big deal anyway. He doesn’t know why he’s trying so much for Mingyu. Wonwoo decides he’ll let Mingyu stay the night until he wakes up, complain about whatever hangover he has and kick Mingyu out right after to deal with his own problems.

After all, only Mingyu would know where his key is.

Going back to the struggle, Wonwoo moves Mingyu to his bedroom, panting after setting him on the bed and Mingyu sprawls, half of his body off the bed. Once calm, Wonwoo shrugs and leaves the room, ignoring the dull thud coming afterwards. It’s not like Mingyu would get mad for sleeping on the floor.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, sleeps on the couch. Wonwoo hates sleeping there but at least knows what happens at the end of that episode.

Morning comes and as dreadful Wonwoo might be from last night’s event, he still pulls himself up and powers his way through the morning with an extremely hot cup of strong coffee — just how he likes it — and scrolling through any new emails on his phone.

At first he couldn’t tolerate with the noisy snores coming from his room. He contemplates waking Mingyu up just so that he can get rid of the jerk once and for all but the sound becomes like static to him again.

He already knows the storm that’s coming when he hears the slam of the door from his room, stumbling footsteps walking into the living space. The tufts of Mingyu’s head peeks out until it reveals the sleepy male blinking in panic. It’s obvious in Mingyu’s expression he doesn’t remember last night.

Turning to Wonwoo’s direction, Mingyu immediately wakes up from the sight of him. The look wasn’t pleasant — eyes opened wide, cheeks dusting in red shortly after. His hands cross over his chest in defence.

 _Likely the alcohol_ , Wonwoo judges.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu rasps out, voice not adjusted yet. It’s low. Alarmingly low. “What the hell am I doing here?”

“Don’t give me that attitude.” God, Wonwoo needs a long sip of coffee, he’ll need it. His fists ball to control himself. One slip up and it’ll end up in another one of their pointless fights.

Mingyu doesn’t deserve a full explanation. He can figure it out himself.

“You came in here drunk. I’ve given you enough hospitality.”

“I woke up on your floor.”

“So? Now get your stuff and get out.”

“With pleasure,” Mingyu counters bitterly, collecting all his items and heading out with a door slam.

Wonwoo calmly takes another sip. _That… Was surprisingly easy_.

He’s positive that it’s one of their quickest clear outs, no fighting, a few bitter comments, no fuss, no yelling—

“Open up!” Mingyu’s muffled voice sounds through the door, loud bangs on the door. Now _that’s_ a knock.

As much as he doesn’t want to, Wonwoo goes to the entrance.

“Can you tone it down? It’s eight in the morning.”

Mingyu looks at him dead in the eye, an awkward feeling striking Wonwoo. “I don’t have my key.”

Wonwoo steps back.

“What? What do you mean you ‘don’t have your key’?”

“Just—“ Mingyu stops himself, thinking deeply about his answer. So Mingyu was serious about this all along. “Just let me in. I need to make a call.”

Giving the benefit of the doubt, Wonwoo allows Mingyu to enter again. _Again_. Wonwoo’s pretty sure he’s going to have a cold after all of this. Heading to the living area, Wonwoo watches Mingyu stand by the window, hands busy on his phone.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Wonwoo announces, the smell of alcohol stuck to his clothes. “Don’t touch my stuff.”

The male doesn’t bother to spare a glance at Wonwoo. “I wouldn’t touch your shit even if I was a burglar.”

That’s expected from Mingyu. And Wonwoo usually lets him have the word, because, he usually does. It isn’t like Mingyu notices it or notices the way his words take a thin knife and thrusts it at Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s a grown adult, he can defend himself too. Ignoring is the most mature option.

It’ll make him the bigger person, bigger than Mingyu. He isn’t losing to him whatsoever. Letting his guard only means defeat and to Mingyu in that matter.

In the end, each useless comment that eats away at his heart will go away eventually.

_I wouldn’t touch your shit even if I was a burglar._

Wonwoo heads to the shower, hoping the water washes the words away.

He comes out fully dressed when he hears Mingyu speaking. Pinching the tips of his hair to soak any extra droplets of water, Wonwoo watches Mingyu from afar.

Mingyu rubs his face with a hand, teeth clenched. “So you’re staying there? Fantastic.” Mingyu tuts. Exhausted, he sighs right after, rubbing his face one more time. “I’m not mad. Sorry for acting like that, our schedules just got mixed up. Don’t worry about me, just enjoy Paris, I know you love it there. Thanks. Take care too.”

It’s Wonwoo’s cue to finally come in when Mingyu hangs up, a quiet curse escaping the male’s lips. Seems like he’s really frustrated.

“You alright?” Wonwoo initiates once he’s sat down. Mingyu scoffs.

“Like you’d care.” Mingyu sucks in a breath, speaking less harshly after his frustrated state. “Just annoyed, I guess.”

“Did something happen?”

“Why are you so concerned?”

“Because you’re in my house. Doesn’t that give me a right?”

Humming, Mingyu finally sits. “Here’s the thing.”

For the next few minutes, Mingyu explains to Wonwoo that he visited his family — which Wonwoo already knew, but didn’t comment about it — and left his key to one of his friends while his spare key got lost somewhere in his workplace. It sounds Mingyu-stupid enough but the events sounded insane in itself.

Obviously, Wonwoo sticks to the logic of Mingyu’s scenario and says, “If Minghao has your key, why can’t you just get it back from him?”

In short, Minghao is one of Mingyu’s model friends and the reason why Mingyu’s career sky rocketed. Not to mention, he was the artsy type from what Wonwoo usually saw on social media — there was rarely any fashion magazine that didn’t include Mingyu with him — the two came like a _buy one, get two_ deal. Wonwoo is well aware Mingyu would trust Minghao to his keys than Wonwoo.

“Let me finish my story and you’ll get your answer,”

“That was Minghao on the phone, wasn’t it?”

Cautiously, Mingyu nods, groaning right after. “He’s in Paris for some of his exhibits and while staying there, he was chosen to be a representative for a chain of fashion industries.”

 _Is he boasting about his own friend to me?_ Wonwoo winces.

“I have no clue when he’s coming back. I don’t like to disturb him either… But if I tell this to the landlord, I’d be in serious trouble again.”

Mingyu’s eyes soften towards the end, a hopeless, sullen expression on his face. Wonwoo doesn’t like it. “Are you trying to soften my edges so that I’ll make you stay with me?”

“Gross, no!” Mingyu defends.

Watching the disgust form on Mingyu’s face, an unwanted voice comes to Wonwoo’s head.

_You must be my brother’s boyfriend!_

Wonwoo squints. Why hasn’t he picked this up before

_Boyfriend? Oh… Oh—_

Clenching his fist, Wonwoo contemplates in telling Mingyu or not. If he doesn, Mingyu will end up saying something hurtful and pointless. If he doesn’t, Mingyu will just clear up the misunderstanding to that high schooler the next time they meet.

Okay. Wonwoo has got this. He won’t tell Mingyu—

“You’re thinking.”

Wonwoo stares into space — _shit_. “Huh? It’s nothing.”

“There’s something you wanna say. Tell it.”

Wonwoo hopes that faster he tells Mingyu the sooner he leaves. It’s Wonwoo’s turn to speak now. “So,” Wonwoo rubs his hands, “the thing is…”

He speaks for the whole duration — Wonwoo minding his business, koala Mingyu, his high schooler sister, the chaos ensuing in those few minutes — building up to the key moment of the story. Mingyu listens to him and Wonwoo finds it strange to have the neighbour he hates so much finally shut his mouth.

“And the worst thing about it all… Is that she thinks we’re dating _and_ that we live together…”

The tension feels like a lot, so Wonwoo nervously chuckles to fill in the sound. Mingyu stays seated, lips shut, eventually repeating _no_ again and again, voice progressively growing.

“What the heck, Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks, freaked out.

“You’re joking, right Wonwoo? Right?”

“Do you think I’d joke about this?! I wouldn’t dare think about me being your boyfriend!” Defends Wonwoo. “If you still don’t believe me your sister was wearing a blue dress and—“

“Minseo, that little!“ Mingyu stresses, fingers curled. “She just had to add details to a story she doesn’t know!”

“Woah, calm down, what story? Is there more to this?”

“One night my relatives came over for dinner and kept nagging me to tell them who I was seeing.” When Mingyu looks back at the other, his eyebrows furrow, gulping. “I didn’t wanna hear anymore of it, so i just said yes for the sake of it. Jokes on me, they let me drink until I was able to answer their questions about this ‘significant other’ I don’t have.” Mingyu bends his fingers on the quotes.

“Hold on. Was anything about that description similar to me?”

Mingyu looks back at him. “I wouldn’t know, I was tipsy that night!” A slightly panicked expression tints his face, hiding his face with his hands shortly after. Must be his hangover bothering him. “So my sister saw you. She saw _us_ ,”

“If we’re being specific she saw you clinging onto me.”

“That doesn’t change anything! My younger sister saw us together, thinks we’re dating and that we live together, and my key is in Paris! Can’t you see how bad this is?!”

“Just tell her she got it all wrong the next time you see her! Is it really that hard?” Now Wonwoo is yelling at the same volume as Mingyu.

Mingyu sucks in a breath. His eyes speak with tiredness, but the anger inside is radiating. “Fine. How about my key?”

Unsure how to respond, Wonwoo remains quiet. This situation is something he shouldn’t care about, but seeing Mingyu angry over something that isn’t because of Wonwoo affects him differently.

But staying silent may be Wonwoo’s worst mistake.

“Guess we have no choice. You’re helping me.”

“What?!” Mingyu’s words replay in Wonwoo’s mind — that jerk made it sound like a command than a polite question — he didn’t even address Wonwoo properly.

“I just have to live with you honey, not a big deal.”

It comes to attention he’s breathing heavily. Before anything, Wonwoo should calm down first. He has to think about this carefully, Mingyu is unpredictable, full of surprises which Wonwoo can’t trust straight away.

Putting his defences up, Wonwoo attempts to control his voice. “And I should help you because?” Mingyu actually doesn’t answer Wonwoo. Interesting. “As far as I’m aware, the last thing you said to me was _fuck you_ , you can’t even name three nice things you’ve done for me Mingyu.”

A small smile appears on his lips whilst Mingyu’s lips draw a firm line. Mingyu’s eyes have a different message, a clear indication that Wonwoo is definitely ahead of him this time.

Ready to bathe in glory, Mingyu speaks up.

“I know,”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at this. Like he stated, unpredictable.

“Know what…” Wonwoo questions, hoping no cracks show through his currently nervous state.

Mingyu’s pink lips curl with cockiness, showing the canines that peek out, hate filling Wonwoo every time he sees them. It’s so irritating to stare at.

Just from that wicked grin, Wonwoo was aware what Mingyu was hinting. He wishes he didn’t.

“No. You wouldn’t Mingyu.”

“You think I wouldn’t? Cute.” Mingyu hiccups a tiny laugh.

“Bringing up what happened at Seungcheol’s is childish. That was years ago.”

 _Dammit, why did Mingyu bring that up_. Wonwoo doesn’t want to remember.

Lights flickering from blue to purple, beverages of different shades of ruby lined in messy rows, the pushes of people having a good time, that dark room — that _damn_ room, Wonwoo wants to forget about that the most. The thought of it makes his palms sweat, _sick_ , even — and the brightness which made him want to crawl back into darkness, no matter how horrible it was.

His heart beats rapidly. Couldn’t Mingyu be any more careless when it came to Wonwoo?

“Think of it as wrong place, wrong time.” Mingyu taps a finger on his chin, walking closer to Wonwoo. “Not it my case.”

It’s intimidating — humiliating — to see Mingyu tower Wonwoo like this. Powerful eyes piercing as he scorns at Wonwoo in his six foot splendour. Wonwoo stands too, wanting that level of balance. They’re both the perfect height to look straight at each other despite the small difference they have.

Mingyu continues to smile, nothing pleasant within the grin at all. “Just give it a shot, not everyone can get a piece of me.”

Here he goes again — ego boosted and pride through the roof. Wonwoo wants to laugh in pity. Mingyu is only wasting his precious time. Better seal this deal quickly.

“Christ, tone down the pride.” Wonwoo coldly answers. “If I’m going to do this, that means we’re following my rules too. I don’t want to live with you. I’ll give you until Monday to find a hotel.”

“I’m surprised you’re agreeing to this,”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

Mingyu raises his hands up in surrender. “Fine. It’s fair for the both of us. Promise?”

Wonwoo stares at the man’s stretched out pinky, taken back by the gesture. It’s going to be a long few months. He scoffs, no hesitation in linking their pinkies. “Whatever.”

When Wonwoo asked for some flavour in his life, he didn’t mean _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home is finally here! It’s also my birthday as I post this, so this is a present for myself hehe. Here’s the neighbour/roommate, e2l, fake dating au we’ve all been waiting for and I hope you all enjoy. Please tell me what you all think <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/96WNU)


	2. taking a shot 'cause i can't take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to sleepless nights, last minute hand ins and a young Wonwoo who didn’t have to worry about those things. Excluding the sleepless part.  
> Wonwoo revisits a twisted memory lane and Mingyu’s situation just got a lot more personal.

**_New message from mingyu!_ **

Wonwoo’s eyes direct themselves to the lit-up screen discarded on the couch. His day was like all the others — wake up at eight, examine people’s pets, give out any injections needed and email requests for x-ray results, back home at four (if the clinic didn’t need him for anything else) — and Wonwoo didn’t need any more from that.

That is, until Mingyu steps into the narrative.

His phone buzzes one more time. Then another. It’s getting pretty annoying, truth be told. Whether it’s because of Wonwoo’s dislike towards having so much notifications or because it was Mingyu, he wasn’t sure.

Before Mingyu could send one more buzz to Wonwoo’s phone, the latter falls onto the couch and begins swiping for the messages.

There’s an image and a text underneath.

**mingyu: does this seem ok?**

It’s a picture of a hotel. Wonwoo recognises it, somewhere on the outskirts if he remembers correctly. For a better look Wonwoo taps on the image, gasping at the price for a three day stay. It’s not because the insane price, but the thought that Mingyu has enough money to afford staying for _more_ than those three nights. How long was Minghao staying is Paris?

Ever since their private agreement, they agreed to exchange numbers in hopes to find Mingyu a suitable place to sleep under. Personally, Wonwoo just cared about when the other could leave.

The weekend spent between the two ended up with zero communication, Wonwoo isolated to his bedroom and Mingyu restricted going anywhere else but the living room and bathroom. They were out of each other’s way in the end.

It’s Monday today: deadline day.

Mingyu was working that day — this was the reason why he needed to come back early — meaning Wonwoo and Mingyu had to wake up at similar times, get out together, even take the lift. It was as dreadful as Wonwoo predicted but Mingyu was definitely the quiet, gloomy type in the mornings — sort of unexpected for his character — so any chances fighting were little.

Wonwoo reads a little further, deciding the rooms didn’t fit to the ridiculous price they came with. “His taste is rubbish,” Wonwoo scoffs, opening a new search tab to find nearby hotels. He finds one, takes a screenshot and replies.

**wonwoo: that price with that quality room? no way**

**wonwoo: i found this. fit your type?**

After a quick minute, Mingyu instantly replies.

**mingyu: well it’s near the company… but nah. i can’t stand the central city at night**

Even though Wonwoo felt his frustration slowly rise, he could understand Mingyu’s point. Crazy as it seems, he can get a grip of how Mingyu must be feeling. His job called him last minute — cutting a weekend that was supposed to be with his family — his key is at the other side of the world, he has to temporarily live with the person he hates the most and said person is forcing him to find another place to stay.

Maybe Wonwoo could feel his conscience picking at him, but he regards it as nothing. He continues to find a few more hotels around their area and sends them to the male afterwards.

**wonwoo: here’s some others that i found, i’m gonna sleep so if you see any hotels send me them**

**mingyu: okay wonwoo**

**wonwoo: what time are you finishing?**

**mingyu: hmm… an hour**

**wonwoo: call me when you’re outside**

**mingyu: sure thing. i’ll knock too**

**mingyu: sleep well wonwoo**

Wonwoo lifts himself off the couch, heading to his room. He sighs. There’s a conflict within himself about shutting Mingyu out and giving the guy a chance. Mingyu may be a jerk but Wonwoo has the sense of responsibility if he lets someone down, even if it’s a six foot, self-centred jerk.

When the door creaks open to reveal his bedroom, the light makes its way into the dark space, Wonwoo’s silhouette slightly forming. The set up itself doesn’t bring along a pleasant memory, and when he closes his eyes as his back hits the bed, it leads him to the heart of the deal between himself and his mortal enemy.

University.

Back to sleepless nights, last minute hand ins and a young Wonwoo who didn’t have to worry about those things. Excluding the sleepless part.

Recall to his second year and he still doesn’t have a close group of friends, let alone friend. Wonwoo couldn’t blame it — when he looked at the mirror, all he saw was a shy, reserved person whose his exterior only made people look the other way — the closest people he got to were those in his veterinary course and that’s it.

Not that Wonwoo was unfamiliar with the term ‘friends’ (he definitely improved entering his third year) but with everyone already settled into the university lifestyle and their own cliques, the thought of trying to fit into one seemed too late for Wonwoo.

There was only one person Wonwoo has known since the beginning of university.

Sadly it’s Mingyu.

Other than neighbours (which is how they originally got off the wrong foot), when Wonwoo learnt that Mingyu was a first year in the same university he couldn’t believe the coincidences.

With luck on his side, Wonwoo found out that Mingyu studied marketing alongside photography, so chances of running into him across a huge campus were unlikely if his destiny didn’t have anything in plan for him.

He was very wrong.

See, Wonwoo was also close to Seungcheol. _Close_ was a loose term for it, the third year was just a friendly guy. Seungcheol would occasionally hang out with the male because his stiff lips looked like they needed a softer glow up. Wonwoo wouldn’t consider him as a friend but something was there.

Seungcheol is so friendly in fact that he invites Wonwoo to his twenty third birthday. At first it wasn’t an idea approved by Wonwoo but with natural guilt pining him and Seungcheol’s baby pout the male eventually _had_ to agree.

And Wonwoo hoped — _he prayed_ — that not a lot of people would be at Seungcheol’s party. He walked into it predicting his disappointment and by he wasn’t surprised. It’s safe to say that Wonwoo blended in with the walls.

But he couldn’t leave and make up some lame excuse to Seungcheol (that guy was fool-proof), he had to stay until he wish Seungcheol a happy birthday and that would be his cue to go home.

Wonwoo hated being there. Hated the lights, the noise blasting through speakers, the chatter amongst people he didn’t know. It felt like he was a sore thumb in the scene and being called out would make matters worse for him. He had to act natural. _Like a wasted university student,_ Wonwoo describes, eyes eagerly on the drinks.

He drank one. But he still felt out of place. He drank another and the taste burnt Wonwoo’s insides but his plan was slowly working. It wasn’t enough so he drank his third shot, cheeks burning and sudden thirst kicking in. Wonwoo was panting. He took another drink.

His subconscious knew he was gone by the time Wonwoo began to giggle and play with his own face. His cheeks were soft, ears burning and lips slightly dry from all the alcohol. He felt pretty for the first time, but in reality his inner self knew he was acting emotionally unstable.

Everything becomes a blur when he’s led into a room upstairs. Drunk Wonwoo is positive it’s Seungcheol’s room but it could be a luxurious bathroom for all he knew. He’s with someone, because he remembers the warmth of another’s hand on his, guiding him to wherever he is.

It’s an even bigger blur now but Wonwoo can remember a conversation exchanged. He doesn’t remember what was said and if he had enough consciousness to trace the silhouette of this person, this wouldn’t be so bad for him. Because the next thing he knows is that he’s kissing this stranger like mad and it’s one of the best make outs of his life — it’s the only thing Wonwoo vividly remembers out of that room and he hates it — the stranger’s embrace, the small noises out of Wonwoo, how it would’ve escalated if it wasn’t for Wonwoo’s urge to throw up.

His head aches as he avoids trying to puke on the stranger, but it leads him to use Seungcheol’s proudly stood trophies as an alternative.

 _Seungcheol is going to kill him_. Seungcheol, the friendly third year who befriends everyone, is going to rip the living daylights out of Wonwoo.

The thought makes Wonwoo sick, his head becoming blurry as fractures of a man show up with Wonwoo’s last meal on his chest. His internal self mentally pats him on the back saying, _way to go, you did it on the stranger too_.

It’s embarrassing. Humiliating. That minuscule fracture of common sense warns Wonwoo to get out as fast as he can and he obeys, shaking hands on the handle as the door flies open and reveals the light of the hallway.

Yet, stood face to face with him, was the last person he wanted to see that night.

Wonwoo trips to the floor when he stumbles out, the imprinted image of Mingyu’s expression when he looks down at Wonwoo. The male’s eyebrow is raised, hand holding a glass of clear liquid — vodka perhaps — and it irritates Wonwoo.

For the rest of that night Wonwoo remembers asking Seungcheol to send him home and he did. Wonwoo slept for the most part.

He woke up the next morning completely hungover, memories slowly regaining themselves as Wonwoo walked to the door. His memories fully came back to him when he opened the door to Mingyu stood outside, complexion mocking Wonwoo even though tufts of hair stuck out in some places.

The party, that dark room, _Mingyu’s face_.

“Last night was something,” Mingyu starts. Wonwoo wants him to stop.

So rather than indirectly asking for another argument, Wonwoo slams the door shut. He’s tired but he’s definite that it gestured Mingyu to leave him alone — interacting any further will make him dissolve in vulnerability, not to mention in front of Mingyu.

He won’t have it. For now, at least. Until he’s sober and able to mask the vulnerability, he’ll face Mingyu knowing the things that happened that night and the blackmail waiting to be used in the future.

It was their secret to keep.

Wonwoo jolts up, frightened. He hasn’t relived through that particular memory for a while but he’s glad the buzz of his phone triggered him to wake up before it worsened.

The device keeps on vibrating under his pillow and the male ignores it, fully aware who it’s from as he rushes to the door.

Unlocking the door, the image of Mingyu is revealed as he lowers his phone and stares at Wonwoo. “I’ve been here for five minutes.”

“Had a rough sleep,” Wonwoo excuses lightly, stepping aside. The strong whiff of cologne passes through Wonwoo’s nose as Mingyu hangs his belongings. The smell is distinct and awfully strong but Wonwoo was familiar with it by now.

As Mingyu removes his shoes, Wonwoo’s mind drifts somewhere else. _I’ve known this jerk for six years_. With a shake of his head, Wonwoo passes by Mingyu saying, “Get a shower. I’ll come back with some clothes for you.”

“A’ight.” Mingyu responds.

Wonwoo spends his last few minutes of free time watching a drama he stumbled upon whilst flicking through the channels, hugging a cushion and drinking coffee, before Mingyu comes into the room, fresh scent as he stands beside Wonwoo.

The male points his eyes up. “Yeah?”

“Have any more of that?” Mingyu points towards the coffee.

“Knock yourself out, use the glasses by the sink.”

Mingyu heads to the kitchen and Wonwoo exhales a breath. Even talking to Mingyu makes him feel tense, he’s amazed that he hasn’t had an outburst over living with him for three days.

The tall male comes back, a sigh of relief when he melts into the couch. His wet hair falls over his closed eyes, lips stretched before they slightly pout.

“Long day?” Wonwoo asks. He doesn’t want to but another civil conversation wouldn’t be too bad.

“An international model came to visit the company. Everyone was being hectic so it was hard to catch up. The models found her mentoring session useful though.”

Mingyu continues to speak with his eyes closed and Wonwoo listens. Not a lot of things process through Wonwoo’s head but it’s because he’s thinking. Wonwoo never understood Mingyu’s modelling slash mentoring career — let alone the modelling industry itself — but he could level with Mingyu’s exhaustion. Strange.

“Also,” suddenly, Mingyu’s voice disturbs Wonwoo’s thoughts. Mingyu tugs on the clothing he’s wearing. “Was this all you had?”

“Yeah.” Looking at it, the clothes did fit on Mingyu a bit too nicely, whereas for Wonwoo they’d still have enough room to be loose. They were Wonwoo’s clothes after all, what did the man expect? “I’ll be ironing on Wednesday, you can wear your clothes then.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, putting away the drink in his hand after his face makes a foul expression. “These clothes barely fit me. You should eat a little more next time. You won’t be able to stand anything if you hold up like this.”

There he goes again. Saying things as if they were easy for Wonwoo. Using words that leave some bruise on Wonwoo’s body. He never cared about how he looked but it didn’t mean he liked it.

He looks at Mingyu who’s now on his phone, leaned to the side that he’s almost laid down and shirt riding up to reveal bits of his stomach. _Easy for Mingyu to say_ , Wonwoo scoffs. Toned, tall, tanned. Wonwoo was only tall but that wasn’t a quality he could glorify.

Useless, he often called himself.

Mingyu had a fantastic way of words. Truthful in the worst way.

An hour passes and Wonwoo and Mingyu haven’t spoken since their half-conversation. Wonwoo continues watching dramas as Mingyu scrolls on his phone, no other sound than the actors on television speaking.

Wonwoo doesn’t see it but Mingyu’s eyes concentrate on the shelves with picture frames, slowly shifting to the current version of the boy in those photos.

“You’re just a single child?”

Wonwoo freezes. Cautiously, he turns his head to the curious Mingyu. The silence was going so well, did Mingyu really have to ruin it? Awkward, Wonwoo only hums, pupils not able to concentrate on the frames for too long.

Mingyu nods slightly — Wonwoo has no clue what the take out of that — continuing, “I can’t see it clearly but you get your height from your dad.”

It isn’t Mingyu’s fault. _It isn’t_. Wonwoo just has to ignore it or act like he’s acknowledged it. He doesn’t need to speak about it. Not with Mingyu.

A default ringtone with a series of beeps distracts Wonwoo. He shakes away from the fear and sees a pending video call on Mingyu’s phone. Mingyu takes a better look at the caller and Wonwoo goes back to watching, wanting to forget what just happened.

All of a sudden, Mingyu extends his arm and waves to the camera, making slightly silly expressions.

_“Mingyu? Mingyu, my dear!”_

His facial expressions soften at the cheery, fragile voice coming from the screen. “Hi mom. Have you eaten?”

_“I have. But I’m worried about you young man! You haven’t called since Saturday. Your sister said you’d call.”_

“Ah, I’m sorry. I had,” Mingyu pauses, “a _busy_ morning once I woke up. I forgot.”

 _“Good!”_ There’s rustling from the phone. _“Minseo! Your brother is here!”_

Wonwoo hears the voice of the high schooler in the back saying _coming, coming_ until the phone shuffles another time.

 _“Still hungover?”_ Mingyu’s sister immediately greets.

“Still ugly?” Mingyu sticks his tongue out. Sibling fights were so entertaining for Wonwoo. “I hope you’re using my textbooks. I didn’t give them for you to not study.”

_“I’m studying! But you’re disrupting me from precious leaning.”_

“Whatever,”

 _“Oh, before I forget!”_ The other lady’s voice — Wonwoo guesses it’s Mingyu’s mother again, she has a soft tone — _“Mingyu sweetie, who’s this boyfriend I’ve been hearning?”_

Wonwoo’s head turns like an owl, eyes shocked as Mingyu places an awkward yet scary smile on his face. “Boyfriend?”

His mother then tuts, chuckling. _“Don’t act shy around me, I’m your mother!”_ She giggles. _“Your sister told me about it. My little boy is seeing someone, he’s so lucky.”_

 _Lucky, yeah right_ , Wonwoo wants to choke from laughter.

Mingyu blinks. He’s starstruck from it all. “Um, did Minseo just tell this to you and dad or—“

_“She told some of your relatives, just the ones who came to the dinner.”_

“That’s half of them…” Mingyu curses under his breath. Wonwoo continues to watch this scene with worry. Mingyu’s getting angry, Wonwoo knows too well of what that looks like.

_“I forgot to tell you mom! They live together too!”_

Mingyu’s mother gasps and Mingyu finally shouts out, “MINSEO YOU LITTLE—“

 _“Mingyu!”_ The male shuts up from the sound of his name. _“Mingyu. I’m not disappointed in you, but please tell me, are you really living with your partner too?”_

He isn’t. The two males know the truth and Mingyu might as well say it. His eyes shift to Wonwoo who shrugs in response. It’s more of a _go for it_ shrug.

_“Because if so… Why haven’t we met him yet?”_

The taller lifts his head back up. Wonwoo can see the happy smile on the lady’s face.

“What?”

_“Yeah Mingyu! If I didn’t find out then he would’ve told us when he gets on one knee.”_

Wonwoo almost spits out his coffee. That isn’t happening under any circumstance. _No one knee_.

“Minseo, shut up.”

 _“Is he with you right now? Your boyfriend?”_ When his mother asks, Wonwoo instantly raises his arms in a cross, eyes warning Mingyu. Mingyu takes a while to process the image but looks back at the camera. He may be a model but the male is hopeless at acting.

“He isn’t, sorry—“

“Liar!” The high schooler exclaims. “I can hear dramas playing, you hate it when I’m on the drama channel!”

Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo more obviously this time, hiding his face as he and Wonwoo mime their communication. Wonwoo glares at the other, unimpressed, while Mingyu mouths a _please_. Wonwoo refuses with a firm _no_ and it each mouth gradually gets aggressive before Mingyu threatens _I’ll call Seungcheol_.

Wonwoo doesn’t let Mingyu acknowledge the defeat, silently accepting the request as he sighs and tries to watch television. Mingyu faces the camera not long after, calling his family for attention.

Wonwoo pretends not to recognise before a lot of noise is heard through the screen. Unsure if he’s acting or not, Wonwoo turns with his lips slightly open, an innocent look to his eyes as he sees Mingyu’s family reacting to Wonwoo on screen.

 _“Sweetie,”_ Mingyu’s mother gasps out, _“you haven’t told us his name!”_

“Ah, it’s Wonwoo.”

 _“He’s very handsome isn’t he? He’s so cute.”_ That’s what Mingyu’s sister said too. Runs in the family, maybe.

Wonwoo shakes his head. With Mingyu existing, it definitely doesn’t run in the family. He does a slight wave and small grin, quietly greeting, “Hello,” before Mingyu’s mother and sister (mainly) squeal.

Mingyu’s lips wobble as he watches Wonwoo and rapidly turns the camera back to himself again. “He’s a little tired, he doesn’t talk much when he’s sleepy.”

 _“You’re both sat so far from each other… Did we interrupt something?”_ The lady asks, nervous. The question catches the two males off guard too.

Mingyu shakes his head. “It’s okay. We’re okay.” Unifying them to _we_ made Wonwoo feel strange. Shielding a hand, Mingyu whispers, “It’s his time of the month—“

Wonwoo hits Mingyu on the face with a cushion, sticking up a middle finger as Mingyu laughs it off, leg slightly kicking Wonwoo in response.

“Oh. Okay dear, it was very nice to meet him though. Ask him what skin products he uses, his skin is very lovely.”

Mingyu chuckles. “Of course mom.”

The call ends after another ten minutes — reason being that they were using Mingyu’s sister’s phone and it was running low on battery — and Mingyu sighs loudly after letting go of his phone.

Wonwoo switches off the television. Too much dramas have gotten to his head and his eyes have had enough.

“So we’re dating now.”

“ _Fake_ dating.” Mingyu corrects.

“No thanks to you!” Wonwoo throws another cushion to Mingyu, the latter hugging it this time.

“It’s all because of Minseo.”

“And you.”

“… And me, I guess.” Mingyu rubs his eyes. “Sorry about my family. I didn’t mean for this to get any worse.”

Wonwoo tilts his head. _Is he apologising?_ Rather than responding, Wonwoo pauses, soon asking, “Have you found a place yet? Deadline’s today.”

Idiot — he’s aware he shouldn’t be asking that now — he sounds like a jerk saying it.

The taller shrugs. “Nah. All of them had something that wouldn’t work out for me.”

Silence.

“You can stay if you’d like.”

_Silence._

Mingyu sits up. “Repeat that again?”

“I’m not going to let you be homeless, so I’ll let you stay here until Minghao comes back. Besides, it’s confirmed to your family that we’re dating so going somewhere else will raise eyebrows.”

Mingyu nods at Wonwoo like a puppy, chewing his lip. “True…”

“But you have to owe me by abiding by the rules in this house. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“I’ll give you the rules around next week. We can discuss it until then.”

“Thanks Wonwoo.”

The short replies are satisfying enough for Wonwoo. Who knew Mingyu was so compliant at night. He should make more agreements with sleepy Mingyu.

“I’m going to sleep now. Anything you need?”

“No. I’m fine.”

Wonwoo simply nods before walking to his bedroom.

“Wait. Wonwoo,” the male sees Mingyu’s head lifted enough to meet eyes with Wonwoo, “if we’re gonna do this thing with my family, we need to act more like a couple next time. My family had suspicions earlier on.”

 _Suspicion? Couple? Act?_ Wonwoo silently nods, entering his room. How can he act like he’s in love with the person he despises?

Confused, Wonwoo falls asleep with these thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is the cutest I miss him so much... And if you're curious, minwon are around 25/26 here! Hope you all enjoy the chapter <3 I’d love to hear your thoughts (also if you wanna talk about S4 haikyuu pls talk to me on tumblr because I am in LOVE)
> 
> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/96WNU)


	3. (you keep on falling) baby, figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Falling in Love, the Little Signs:_  
>  1\. Everything reminds you of them.  
> 2\. Although they annoy you, you still want to be around them.  
> 3\. Things you would hate to do seem okay as long as you’re with them.  
> 4\. When they’re sad, you’re sad too.  
> 5\. You find comfort in them even when everything else is rough.  
> Tip: When it comes to falling in love, you look for someone who compliments you — not complete you. Hope this helps lovelies!**

**_Falling in Love, the Little Signs_ **

Wonwoo sighs at his screen. His fingers itch to get out of the tab but the recollection from the weeknight before keeps getting to him. Acting like a couple, being in love became foreign once the male thought about it.

To his dismay, there were no websites that had _how to act like you’re in love with someone you hate_ and when Wonwoo found a website — titled _how to act in love with your boyfriend_ — he instantly sucked in a breath, clicked off the page the moment step four told him to jump in with a kiss.

Other tips included keeping eye contact, physical affection (whatever that implied), being earnest and crying at least once. _Yeah right,_ Wonwoo backs away, _as if I want to let him see that_.

He clicks on the other website, its layout clean and with an image of a couple from an old black and white film longingly staring into each other’s eyes in front of the moonlight. It wasn’t any how-to, but Wonwoo wouldn’t get out of his room if he kept searching.

**_1\. Everything reminds you of them._ **

If there’s one thing that Mingyu reminds Wonwoo of, it would be dogs. Whether it be in his clinic or outside at the park, the huge, smiley, fluffy breeds would have a similarity to the man.

The only difference is that pups at the clinic love Wonwoo, the pup who lives with him never stops barking at him.

**_2\. Although they annoy you, you still want to be around them._ **

Already a big no. Next.

**_3\. Things you would hate to do seem okay as long as you’re with them._ **

Wonwoo squints his eyes. He couldn’t imagining doing something and finding it decent because of Mingyu. His mind goes to social events — _parties_ , just because — and the thought of getting through the night with Mingyu?

He scoffs at the idea.

**_4\. When they’re sad, you’re sad too._ **

This observation is simple: Wonwoo and Mingyu know nothing about each other. Have they tried? No, but that’s on both parties. Wonwoo knows that, he’s not so sure for Mingyu.

Wonwoo mentally notes this in his mind — this area feels grey to him.

**_5\. You find comfort in them even when everything else is rough._ **

Mingyu adds to the roughness, if anything. Though there are some times where Wonwoo finds himself going back to reality because of an argument with Mingyu. A long day at work perhaps, and the most unrelated comment from the male would make Wonwoo think, _finally, I’m home_.

Wonwoo gets to the end of the signs, the page reaching to a highlighted box with more text.

**_Tip: When it comes to falling in love, you look for someone who compliments you — not complete you. Hope this helps lovelies!_ **

“Someone who compliments you. Huh.” Wonwoo repeats softly, eyes stuck on the screen. Love advice never fails to be strange and cliché.

Collecting his thoughts, he’s reminded that this is only around Mingyu’s family, so chances of interacting with them were incredibly low.

He opens another tab to reply to any emails and Wonwoo soon begins his day.

“I need to talk to you.” Wonwoo addresses to Mingyu the day after.

The male is sat at the dining table, lips puckered after he takes a bite from his cereal. With eyes giving no indication, Wonwoo sits in front of him.

He pulls out his phone and takes a brief look before holding it to his chest. “I’ve set up the ground rules. We can change whatever doesn’t fit your taste but there’s a few that I’m not gonna let you change.”

“Let’s hear it.” Mingyu points to the phone with his spoon.

“Chores are now shared between us. The different chores can be discussed next time but you’re the chef of the house.”

“Me? Why me?”

“I’ve tasted your leftovers from what you cooked last night, my tastebuds approve your skill. That’s the only creditable thing about you.”

“You sure about that?”

“Next rule.” Wonwoo cuts. “Considering that you live with me now, we’ll share the bills. You give me half the money by the end of each month and I’ll attach it to my account. If you don’t meet that then you pay me double for that month.”

Mingyu smiles slightly. “You really thought this through.”

“Except for the part about how you’ll pay yours.”

“That can be done online, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” The older clears his throat before saying his next point. “This one’s important. Bringing people home is a big _no_.”

“EW—” Mingyu throws a face of disgust and Wonwoo raises his hands in surrender.

“I just needed to make that clear!” Hands rubbing his face, Wonwoo sighs. “If we _are_ inviting people, we have to notify each other about it.”

“For sex?”

“No you idiot,” Wonwoo clenches his teeth.

Mingyu sinks back in his chair, finishing the last bits of his meal. “I dunno who would wanna go out with you anyway, but sure. I can live with that.”

It’s another strike to Wonwoo’s esteem yet his face remains neutral. The silence goes on for a beat longer and Wonwoo loses himself in his thoughts again.

“With all these rules set up, what about the key and passcode?”

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu again. _Ah, right_. “I’m not giving you either.”

From Wonwoo’s sudden statement, Mingyu’s hands bang the table, standing up. “Why?!” He exclaims.

The other shrugs. “I’ll give it when I feel like the time is right. You need to gain my trust first. You’ll survive.” The expression on Mingyu’s face tells Wonwoo otherwise. Mingyu sure needs plenty of reassurance. “My work hours are usually in the morning expect for Thursdays. I work and teach on that day. I don’t work on the weekends. For you, it means I’ll be home most of the time.”

Mingyu’s moody pout remains on his lips but he nods at all the information given to him.

 _Hm… Puppy_ , Wonwoo tilts his head.

“You know what? Failing sounds like a good option right now,”

Wonwoo laughs at his friend’s comment, busy marking examinations he recently received. “Vernon, you’re doing well, just keep going.” He comments simultaneously.

“It’s just so much to get into your head! I have no clue how you did this while doing work at a hospital as well.” Vernon sighs, lightly banging his head on his book. “I might as well die.”

Wonwoo met Vernon during his time at university, also being Wonwoo’s first real friend in university. Wild idea, it still shocks Wonwoo to this day. Although their two year difference in their courses — a third year Wonwoo and first year Vernon — the older acted as a mini tutor which spiralled into a unexpected, chilled friendship.

Now Wonwoo’s graduated and Vernon is at his fourth year, struggling intensely.

“And I need to spell check my analysis report for you as well. Man Wonwoo, you’re so unfair to your friends.”

“You’re the only one, so I make it special.” Wonwoo grins evilly. Lecturing at his alumni helps Wonwoo’s experience and fear of standing amongst so many — it’s how he and Vernon stay connected too, along with his boyfriend.

Vernon looks across the room. “Damn, my phone’s still charging. Can I use your laptop?”

Without much thought, Wonwoo hums, scribbling on the paper. Lazy, Vernon stretches an arm out to pull the laptop closer to him.

Then Wonwoo remembers his tabs are all open.

“Vernon, wait!”

The student is already on the screen, eyes bulging out at he reads all these websites about love and love advice.

Slowly, Vernon slides the laptop away from him. “I’ll pretend that those last ten seconds didn’t exist...”

It triggers Vernon to stand but Wonwoo remains alarmed at the situation, wanting to smack himself from the embarrassment. Vernon goes back to the couch, finally on his phone.

It’s too tense for Wonwoo’s liking. He could tell Vernon about what’s happening but his boyfriend would find out and it would cause all sorts of problems.

“Whatever it is Wonwoo, it’s okay.” Vernon speaks up, writing as he does so. “Love is silly anyway. No one knows how to act accordingly. It’s all about finding someone who suits you.”

Wonwoo doesn’t reply to the message.

“Let’s go shopping,” Suggests Wonwoo as he looms over Mingyu on the couch.

“What, now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Can’t I stay here?” Mingyu raises an eyebrow.

“As if I would trust you in my house,” Wonwoo scoffs, “besides, the fridge is empty and you need more sets of sleepwear and things for you. All those bags that your sister brought up are just designer clothes, you don’t even wear them half of the time.”

“I have nothing to match it with... Yet.” Mingyu sits up. “But whatever. I’ll come.”

Wonwoo drives them to the supermarket. The music is the only thing that makes up the awkward journey but Wonwoo and Mingyu don’t talk until they enter inside.

Mingyu is the first to ask, controlling the shopping cart. “Where do you wanna go first?”

“The fruits and vegetables?” Wonwoo questions. “I dunno, just thought you it would help to figure out what we’ll eat tonight. We can work our way around the store after that.”

“Okay. Any requests?”

Wonwoo hums. “Surprise me.”

“Burnt pasta it is.”

The older makes it obvious that he’s faking a laugh. “Funny.”

In the end, Wonwoo doesn’t buy a lot. The trip was mainly directed towards Mingyu — the food, clothes, toiletries (so that Mingyu doesn’t have to use his travel toothbrush anymore) and extra hangers for his clothes — and Wonwoo just followed Mingyu the whole way around.

He actually doesn’t like to shop. Wonwoo thinks going out is a big bother on weekends since its the busiest time. He prefers going when people are working, but that means he’s typically working too.

But despite the business, following Mingyu wasn’t as bad as Wonwoo thought. Wonwoo didn’t need to worry about choosing what items to pick and the price for them yet.

At the check outs Wonwoo pulls out his card. “Woah, what are you doing?”

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu as if he has three heads. “... Paying?”

“I can do that,”

“It’s fine Mingyu, I’ll just—“

“I’m gonna use these items more than you will, so it’s only fair.”

After a few moments, Mingyu’s reasoning magically works on Wonwoo and the latter puts away his card. “Then I’ll carry your stuff.”

Mingyu seems very impressed by the comment. “Acting caring I see.”

“Just so I can say that you owe me next time.”

Mingyu snorts. “Whatever.”

Wonwoo finally knows what Mingyu’s sister must’ve felt like carrying all his items — _the man bought so much meat_ — and Mingyu happily walks in front, messaging friends or family. Maybe Wonwoo shouldn’t have acted so kind. With Mingyu, it gets him nowhere.

Arriving to their floor, Mingyu heads past Wonwoo’s door to his own, pressing in his passcode but the door remaining locked as his key was still not on him. The taller groans, walking back to Wonwoo who’s ready to drop every bag when they get inside.

However his current problem is that he can’t get his key. The bags alone were hard to manoeuvre, but multitasking wasn’t suitable.

“I’ll get your key.” Mingyu states.

“Don’t touch me,” Wonwoo retorts, glaring.

Mingyu rubs the bridge of his nose. “Wonwoo stop being stubborn. It’s getting you nowhere. Now tell me where the key is so we can get inside and sleep... I’m tired.”

Wonwoo sighs. He doesn’t want to be in this position either, but so be it. “Right coat pocket.” Mingyu does as instructed, hand searching for the metal item and hooking it out with a finger.

He successfully finds the right key the first time and taps on the keypad, a chime followed as the door unlocks. Relaxed sighs coming from their mouths, they swiftly get in and Wonwoo puts down the bags to close the door. Mingyu hands him back his keys and brings the bags of food to the kitchen.

Just as Wonwoo locks the door, a thought crosses his mind. He approaches the kitchen seeing Mingyu sort out the fridge and meats. “Hey Mingyu. How did you know my passcode?”

Mingyu stands straight, lips parted and hands holding drinks. “It’s your birthday. I took a guess.”

And Wonwoo couldn’t argue with that. It would’ve been a highly educated guess for Mingyu’s standard anyway, but at the same time Wonwoo had a lingering voice in the back of his mind. He feels even worse.

“Do you need any help?” Wonwoo suddenly asks. Mingyu looks back at him and puckers his lips to point at the bag of vegetables.

“Clean those. We’re eating healthily tonight.”

Wonwoo picks up all the vegetables and brings them to the sink, washing them thoroughly. As they work separately in the kitchen, Wonwoo remembers another thing. “You forgot to get yourself a mug.”

“Did I?” Mingyu moves to the other bags by the doorway and takes a peek at each one. “Oh yeah. I’ll just use one of yours for now.”

“Pick from that drawer, the mugs will be there.”

Wonwoo hears the sound of the drawers opening and the light clinking noises of the mugs hitting each other until Mingyu places one beside the sink for Wonwoo to see. “Will this be okay?”

It was a white mug decorated with different expressions of samoyed dogs. Wonwoo faintly remembers being given it at christmas from his students. It was a little silly but it fitted Mingyu’s taste nonetheless.

Wonwoo takes the mug from him. “Yeah, that’ll be fine.”

**wonwoo: hey vernon**

**vernon: sup**

**wonwoo: do you know when mingyu’s birthday is?**

**vernon: mingyu?**

**vernon: i can ask seungkwan if you want. why?**

**wonwoo: ah, it’s okay if that’s the case**

**wonwoo: i dont wanna bother kwan**

**vernon: so you bother me instead?**

**wonwoo: pretty much**

**vernon: mad**

**vernon: i hate you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://wwounu.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/96WNU)


End file.
